Buttons
by Dragon Falls
Summary: Haschwald is dispatched to the world of the living to recruit Uryu into the Vandenreich. And with Ichigo and the others all busy, Uryu is wide open.


**I felt like writing something on the back of Bleach manga chapter 537. So there may be spoilers if you're not up to date with the manga.**

**So here's a little fluff involving Uryu, Haschwald and buttons about how Uryu may potentially have gotten involved with the Vandenreich (cough, cough, stupid boy, cough). I've made up half of the details myself. **

**Written for my dear Isame Kuroda, who was talking about Uryu's loathing of buttons on Facebook.**

* * *

"Haschwald, you know what to do."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Now then… where are you, Uryu-kun?"

Haschwald paused as he descended into the world of the living. It had been a long time since he'd come here and the lack of reishi was a surprise. The air seemed heavy and he had to sit still for a moment as he accustomed himself to breathing it. But despite the stifling emptiness of reishi there was something soothing. He'd forgotten about the simple things in the living world, like the taste of the spring breeze in the evening.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the town around him. Lives bustling everywhere. Those with spirit energy and plenty without. Lost souls wondering in sadness. An unfair world. And even though Haschwald missed the breeze he didn't miss the world itself.

On the contrary, he despised it. "Quincy shouldn't be living here," he muttered.

Uryu wouldn't be living here either if it weren't for the stubbornness of his grandfather.

Well, it was time to fix that. Haschwald focused hard on everything around him. Uryu was definitely here. Reconnaissance reports from Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as from the gates connecting both areas to the living world, suggested that Uryu had not left. But he was better than Haschwald had anticipated at concealing his presence. It wasn't a surprise really since all Quincy had the talent to go undetected, but younger ones were usually much less adept and it was unusual for Haschwald to be able to sense nothing.

Stepping into the air, Haschwald accelerated away from the river and deeper into the town. He knew Uryu's address, though finding it when he was unused to the town and its layout could be tedious. It wasn't a Quincy's nature to have to look for what you wanted either. Setting down on a tall building that seemed to be close to the centre of the town, he cracked a piece of Hollow bait between his fingers.

It didn't take long for it to take effect. Standing on the roof, Haschwald was well positioned to hear the echoing cries of the appearing Hollows reverberating around the buildings.

Summoning just one or two would have sufficed, but it was far more interesting to see what would happen if many of them gathered. Kurosaki Ichigo was absent, along with his friends, as was Urahara Kisuke. The only ones to be wary of were Kurosaki Isshin and Ishida Ryuken because they would act if they knew what Haschwald was planning. It wasn't that he couldn't deal with them, but matters would be much simpler and faster if he could take care of this without them noticing. So he'd settle for a modest gathering of Hollows. Anymore might arouse suspicion. And he'd deal with Ishida Ryuken later.

"Now, let's see if you bite," he murmured softly.

And there it was, only a few minutes after the appearance of the first Hollow. A flash of reiatsu and the sensation of Hollows being destroyed.

_And with neither Kurosaki nor any of the others around, you're wide open._

Haschwald dashed through the air, arriving at his destination in seconds; an empty building site on the east side of town. Standing on the edge of a crane, Haschwald watched the battle below. Seven lumbering Hollows screaming into the evening. And a white shape flitting between them amidst a flurry of glowing arrows. One after another, the Hollows began to disintegrate. Uryu certainly didn't seem to be having any trouble. In fact, Haschwald doubted if the boy was even out of breath.

"Looks like I made it too easy." Haschwald pressed his hand against a second piece of bait, but then hesitated. Juha Bach-sama had told him not to draw attention.

_"While Kurosaki Ichigo and the others are occupied, Haschwald, you have the perfect opportunity. Approach him quietly. It'll be more difficult than it needs to be otherwise."_

Still, this just wasn't good enough to warrant Haschwald's interest or attention. Any Quincy could take care of Hollows like this. And, orders or not, Haschwald wasn't prepared to bring anyone before Juha Bach who couldn't live up to expectations. He watched as the final Hollow was vanquished. And almost instantly Uryu vanished from his sight.

"Did you think I didn't notice you watching me from up here? I note you didn't offer me any assistance so I deduce that you are not a friend," said a voice from directly behind Haschwald.

Haschwald paused. Interesting that Uryu had sensed him. He'd thought that was impossible. Still, this would certainly give him a better opportunity to appraise the boy. He moved quick at the very least.

"You didn't look as if you needed assistance, Ishida Uryu," he replied without turning around.

Not even a pause or a short breath of surprise at the mention of his name. "I can safely exterminate fourteen Hollows, but that doesn't mean I care to do it for your entertainment. You used Hollow bait. Who are you?"

"You can't tell who I am? That makes me feel a little sad that you're so far removed from the rest of us."

"Answer! And you may want to turn and face me."

"I don't need to. I already know you're standing a foot away from me with a Seele Schneider only a thirty centimetres from the back of my neck. But it's not in your nature to simply carve someone's head off because they won't answer your questions. Indeed, I don't think it's in your nature to kill at all."

_Which is why I have many reservations about you. _

And the fact that Uryu didn't answer meant that Haschwald's assessment was correct.

_You're too soft._

"Hollows kill. I don't intend to lower myself to their level if the situation doesn't deem it necessary," said Uryu.

You could tell a lot about a person simply from their voice alone. Even without facing Uryu or seeing his facial expressions, Haschwald could ready the steady calmness in Uryu's voice. This boy wasn't sweating at the thought of an unknown opponent. instead, Haschwald could almost sense him analysing the situation in a million different ways. There was a coldness to his voice too that suggested he didn't like strangers, but it seemed to have thawed a little since his first words.

_Curiosity getting the better of you, Uryu-kun?_

Because the clothing would have been familiar, even if Quincy uniforms had changed a lot in recent years.

"Ishida Uryu, even if killing your opponent was in your nature it wouldn't matter in this instance." Haschwald moved, sliding through the air with hirenkyaku and circling around behind Uryu

Uryu moved along the crane too and, give him his dues, he was fast. Haschwald had already known that from the reconnaissance reports, but it was more of a shock than he had anticipated because as he tried to get behind Uryu, Uryu was already behind him and firing the Seele Schneider from his bow.

_He knew I'd tried to slip behind him!_

Indeed, it seemed as if Uryu had calculated the exact location Haschwald was likely to move to judging from the accuracy of the attack.

But there wasn't enough power behind it. Whether it was weakness or simply a lack of killer instinct, Haschwald wasn't sure. And it would be the first thing he'd beat out of him.

Haschwald caught the Seele Schneider by the hilt, tangling his finger in the metal ring at the end and twirling it in his hand as he turned to face Uryu for the first time.

Uryu had to have been shocked. It wasn't easy to catch a Seele Schneider, particularly because of the energy that filled it. And yet there wasn't a flicker of emotion on his face. The only thing to suggest that he was taken aback was the fact that he'd quickly doubled the distance between them.

_Cautious… good. Survival instinct is important._

As the light of the evening moon fell across the crane, Haschwald was able to get a good look at Uryu in the flesh. He wasn't as scrawny as the reconnaissance images had suggested and the moonlight was flattering against his pale skin and raven hair. Even from this distance, Haschwald could feel the clear analytical blue eyes peering at him closely, watching his hands, arms, legs, studying every movement. The intelligence reports on Uryu had not been overestimated.

_Indeed, I may have underestimated you. _

And there wasn't a flicker of emotion on his face to allow Haschwald to guess what he might do next. Haschwald used the same tactic himself. Nobody could predict what you would do next if you kept everything about yourself a secret. The moment you let somebody know you, you started to reveal your weaknesses.

_You remind me of me._

"Well, what next?" Haschwald held the blade out in front of him, using his own reiatsu to boost the length of the blue reishi blade.

And now there was a fracture in Uryu's calm. His eyes were widening, giving Haschwald a glimpse into what this boy was really like. In all of the pictures Haschwald had seen, he'd noted the calm coldness. But now there was boyish surprise and other swirling emotions that Uryu would normally (and to his advantage) keep hidden. Anger. Fear. Hesitation. Kindness. Resentment. Conflicting feelings that could make a person highly unpredictable if you pushed them.

But it was good to have something like that below the surface. Part of the fun sometimes was tugging at those emotions to see what effect they had on someone.

"You shouldn't be able to use that," said Uryu.

"Fire your bow. I'd like to see it. I didn't get a good look before."

Uryu stared, the nervous flitterings of emotion icing up once again into a mutinous coldness. He didn't like being given orders. That could be a problem.

_He'll have to learn._

Uryu held his bow tightly in his hand. It was small and solid, unlike the glowing bows that young Quincy used. Haschwald knew that Uryu had only acquired the skill to use a solid bow recently. It had worried him at how long it had taken him to reach that level. But Uryu made no move to use it. His blue eyes stared at Haschwald.

"Well, if you won't, then I will." Haschwald stretched his fingers out, gathering reishi into his hand to form a bow. He fired the Seele Schneider he'd caught from Uryu.

"You…!" Uryu's eyes widened again as he began to realise what Haschwald was.

_And now it's time to test you. _Haschwald fired several hundred arrows.

And received well over a thousand in return as Uryu dashed along the edge of the crane. Not bad in terms of volume.

In fact, _very_ impressive for a boy this age.

But still, the attack was weak. It was easy for Haschwald to eliminate every arrow with one of his own, and even if they had hit they wouldn't have done any damage to him.

_But you are fast._

And the strength had potential. Better than Haschwald expected for someone who'd never had formal Quincy training. Juha Bach had a good eye for these things. He'd studied their reconnaissance data meticulously, while Haschwald had been prepared to write the boy off instantly. That would have been a mistake.

_There's something incredible about this boy. If he can be trained..._

"Who are you!" Uryu cried, leaping from one side of the crane to another as he fired another volley of arrows while simultaneously avoiding Haschwald's.

"Ah, you're shouting, Uryu-san. That's not like you. Am I teasing you?"

And Haschwald realised he was smiling a little, even though it had been a very long time since he'd smiled.

Uryu was using Seele Schneiders again. He'd retrieved the one Haschwald had fired earlier and was discretely placing them about the crane, pretending to stumble over Haschwald's attack (and looking perfectly convincing as he did) as he found the correct placement for them.

_You're trying to trap me._

And even though Haschwald knew what Uryu was up to, it was surprisingly difficult not to fall into the trap because every attack Uryu made was designed to make Haschwald move in a specific way. There wasn't a lot of room along the gridded length of the crane either. Falling wasn't an option. Yes, neither would die since they could escape, but it would be a defeat since part of being a Quincy was defending your pride in a fight. It would be a problem if Uryu tried to connect any of the Seele Schneiders to set up a containment field.

And perhaps this was enough. Haschwald liked the way Uryu fought. That was sufficient.

Allowing the bow to scatter from his hand, he lightly darted away from Uryu's attack and formed his sword. He swung, slicing through three out of five of the Seele Schneiders to negate any of the power they were storing. because even though Haschwald was intending to end the fight, he wouldn't put it past Uryu to devise some kind of plan. This wasn't a boy who lost easily.

Haschwald ran forward. Uryu was fast, but that speed could never compete with Haschwald without dedicated training. Haschwald made sure that Uryu didn't even have time to blink as he closed the distance between then, grabbing Uryu's wrists and pulling them up above his head. The bow in Uryu's hand vanished and Uryu's eyes widened once again, emotions on show.

_I like that look._

Cold, proud control turning into an innocent, tentative vulnerability that Haschwald could drink up all day long.

"Ah, I caught you." Haschwald smiled as he clasped Uryu's struggling wrists a little harder. But as hard as he pressed his fingers into Uryu's skin, the boy didn't even flinch. A good pain threshold then, which would make training easier. "But that was fun."

_I like you._

Uryu kicked him, but since that was the first thing any person would do with restrained arms, Haschwald knew to expect it. He leapt back out of harm's way, smiling as Uryu almost fell stumbled over and plummeted off the side of the crane with the force of his own frantic, physical attack. Quickly Uryu regained his balance, breathing hard as he did. His eyes had a warmer flare to them now. Fury at losing.

Haschwald held the palm of his hand up before Uryu could form his bow again for round two. "Stop. I was only teasing you. I was interested in seeing what you were capable of. You move wonderfully. And I believe your skills of analysis during battle could potentially be second to none."

_With _a lot_ of training mind._

Uryu stared at him. It was a nice expression. Coldness mingled with heated anger, displaced hair and the faint sheen of perspiration picked out by the moonlight. And the hint of softness too budding at the edge of those wide eyes. Because even though he had lost, he was curious.

Haschwald watched as the deep breaths slipped quietly passed the boy's pale lips, interested to see which emotion would win out.

"Who are you?" Uryu said finally. "It's polite to introduce yourself."

Haschwald noted his feet as Uryu spoke. He was clawing the thin reishi in the air, preparing to use hirenkyaku in case he needed it. He worked well with what he had. It was difficult for a Quincy to use decent attacks with this paltry spattering of reishi, but that would make Uryu much more powerful when it came to somewhere like Soul Society where the abundance of reishi would make everything so much easier.

"You're cautious. Very wise and I like that," said Haschwald. "But really, there's no need to be so tense. I just wanted to see what you were capable of. And this makes things easier, doesn't it? You recognise what I am from the way I attacked. You know what this is?" He allowed the sword to disperse, instead forming his bow, a more familiar shape for Uryu.

Again those wide eyes, growing wider by the second. And shattering coldness as relief started to edge through. Almost enough for Haschwald to remember how to pity.

_You must have hated being alone. _

"It's not possible," Uryu murmured. "This isn't…"

"I'm a Quincy, Uryu-san."

Uryu swallowed. "We're not on first name terms."

"Why not? We're both Quincy. My name is Haschwald." Stretching his fingers, Haschwald let the bow disperse. It wasn't necessary anymore.

_Because you're not going to attack me again._

"I-I…"

Uryu didn't stammer. Even though this was the first time Haschwald had met him, he'd studied all of the data the moment Juha Bach had explained his plan. He knew this boy inside out. He didn't stammer or hesitate. He didn't lose himself.

But now that he was reaching that stage, it would make him so much easier to lure.

"It's a lot for you to take in, isn't it?" said Haschwald. "The Quincy are not destroyed. It's a long story but some of us have been hiding in an alternate realm between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. It's only recently that we're able to leave."

"'We'? There are more"

"Yes, there are many of us. You're not alone anymore."

Uryu stared. Disbelieving. And yet wanting to believe every word.

"I came here to find you and to see what you were capable of. You've been on your own for a long time, haven't you? And yet your skills are exemplary."

_I'm flattering you. Exemplary isn't the right word because you're clearly an amateur. But there is talent._

Though the power thing was nibbling at him. _You're a descendent of one of the most powerful pure-bloodied Quincy lines. It doesn't matter if you're mother was mixed, you should be stronger than this._

Uryu was still staring. Haschwald could see him biting his lip, not a trait he would have expected. And he was trying to force that cold pride and detachment back into his demeanour, because that was how someone like Uryu had survived all his life and he wasn't sure what to do without it. But he was curious. Desperate to ask more. And yet too proud to admit what he was feeling.

But Haschwald liked traits like that.

And this was all so perfect. Appearing cold and emotionless was a valuable skill. But the emotions behind that would make him so much easier to handle. If Haschwald could get Uryu to open those emotions up to him...

_Then I'll have your trust. _

"Uryu-san," he said softly, "the others would love to meet you."

"Others…?" Uryu's eyes darted to the metal bars of the crane beneath his feet, a sign of uneasy thought.

And here was where the challenge began. Or perhaps it was better to see it as a game. With the players being Haschwald and Kurosaki Ichigo. And this blue-eyed boy being the prize.

"You're wary, of course," said Haschwald.

_You should be._

"I'm a stranger and shouldn't trust me too easily because you don't even know if what I'm telling you is the truth. I respect that. Indeed, I'd think less of you if you abandoned everything for me."

"Are you responsible for the trouble in Hueco Mundo? And the reason why Kurosaki and the others are not back yet?"

"Are you worried about your friends? I'm surprised you didn't go with them. Why didn't you?"

Uryu was quiet. he looked up but his gaze couldn't seem to meet Haschwald's anymore. "I don't have to answer that."

"I haven't received any reports that they've been injured so you can rest easy. But yes, we Quincy have been operating in Hueco Mundo. We've been trying to escape from our sealed realm for a while. Hueco Mundo was the first place we were able to reach. And then Kurosaki-san arrived. He was rather concerned for the wellbeing of Hollows. I believe he killed one of comrades, though I haven't received a confirmed report and I'm praying it's not true."

"Kurosaki… killed…a Quincy?"

_Your blue eyes are breaking._

"Don't be angry. I think he was provoked. And this is unfortunately a natural way of things."

Uryu staring hard at the ground. His rapid breaths visible on the cool air.

_Pain and betrayal are such pretty things to see when they're on somebody else's face._

"He left Hueco Mundo some time ago. Has he returned home? I wondered if he had spoken with you. The last report I had said he had gone to Soul Society, but I did think he would come to you, given the situation, to explain things. Alas, that doesn't seem to have been the case. I'm sorry."

"But…I…" Uryu didn't seem to know what to say.

"I'm sorry. This must be so confusing for you." Haschwald paused, watching everything play out in Uryu's eyes.

Neglect. Betrayal. Pain.

_Your eyes are beautiful in the clouding moonlight._

_And now you're so close to me…_

"Would you like to meet the others?" said Haschwald.

"I…"

_The fact that you haven't straight rejected me, and the fact that you, who are always calm, are breaking and stammering like a child in front of me shows that your defences are down. I have you now. _

"Soul Society has become aware of our presence. A single Quincy, such as yourself, they would overlook. But a group of us, no, they will not let us live. We are prepared to defend ourselves. And you. We were aware that a few Quincy were left behind when we were sealed away. We've been able to monitor some of the goings-on outside of our realm. You're the last, aren't you? But you're not alone because we have been keeping an eye on you. And we're concerned that you will become an unfair target since you are easily accessible here in the world of the living. Suffice to say, I'd rather not leave you here alone. I have no doubt you could defend yourself, but there are many Shinigami and you are alone. Quincy are all family. We don't want anymore of us to fall."

"I... need to speak with Kurosaki."

For a moment Haschwald thought he had failed. At those words, he expected Uryu to vanish in a step of hirenkyaku, but fortunately Uryu didn't move, which meant the line Haschwald had thrown him was not being discarded.

_A little more..._

Uryu's eyes were almost broken.

"I understand. I'm sure Kurosaki-san will be back when he's attended to whatever it is that is so important in Soul Society."

_More important than you, understand Uryu-kun?_

Don't worry, I'll return when he's back. In the meantime, do take care of yourself, Uryu. I look forward to speaking with you again." Haschwald turned, ready to speed away with hirenkyaku.

"Wait!" Uryu called.

Fear. Only a touch of it quivering the edge of Uryu's voice, but it was there. With his back to Uryu for a second, Haschwald was able to smile.

_Fear makes people so much more obedient. _

"The way you talk sounds as if there's going to be a fight between the Quincy and the Shinigami," said Uryu quickly.

"No doubt it is inevitable, but it's all right. You're very much a part of the human world. You shouldn't get involved in matters involving other realms. We don't expect you to. Indeed, I'm here to ensure that you remained unharmed."

"I'm not a child."

"In Quincy terms you are. And either way you are the youngest and most likely to continue our bloodline. That is very important to us. Unless you are telling me that you want to fight? That seems highly unlikely. We are aware you've had dealings with the Shinigami. We're not angry with that. You were alone and you've fought Hollows to the best of your ability. Kurosaki Ichigo has been a great friend to you."

"So why…" Uryu closed his mouth quickly, looking almost horrified that he had spoken the words out loud. He turned his back on Haschwald. "I won't fight Shinigami. Somebody taught me that Shinigami and Quincy should fight together to protect people."

"Is that why you fight together with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I don't appreciate you knowing so much about me while I know nothing of you."

"I'm not criticising. And I'm willing to tell you anything you want about me."

_I nearly have you. A little further._

Uryu was quiet in front of him, teetering between the promise of being with Quincy and the bond he had with his friend.

Haschwald held his hand up to the air as the moonlight darkened. "Ah, it's starting to rain. Uryu-san, you should return home before a downpour begins."

_I am leaving. Now make your decision. _

"Will you tell me what's happening? In Hueco Mundo? With Kurosaki? Everything?"

A hidden smile that Haschwald did not allow to show on his face because like Uryu tried to be, he was a master at hiding what he was thinking.

"Of course, but you'll have to wait, Uryu-san. I've lived inside our realm for so long that I can only leave it for short periods of time. I have to return. But you're welcome to come. The others would welcome you. And you would be able to return here. It's only after years that you can no longer leave so there is no danger. I think it would be interesting. Maybe there are questions you want to ask us. Quincy fashion has changed a lot too. We'd be happy to help you make something that fits in with the rest of us. I've seen a few photographs of you. It pleased us to see you wearing a Quincy uniform. Though you're not wearing it now."

Uryu pressed a hand against his white hooded jacket. "It became impractical."

Two incidents had made it 'impractical' for the real world. And Haschwald knew both stories from surveillance. Juha Bach had almost died laughing. The first incident, Uryu had been fighting a Hollow in the woods when his cape caught on a tree. Uryu had almost lost his head as the Hollow attacked, but he'd managed to duck just in time, though the Hollow had ripped off part of his hair. The second instance, Uryu had been fighting a Hollow with Kurosaki Ichigo when the police showed up and arrested him, apparently thinking he was some delinquent cosplayer.

"I have my own style," said Uryu, folding his arms. Haschwald had a feeling it wasn't wise to remind him of why his uniform had become impractical. "I'm not wearing a uniform like yours. It has buttons and it looks tacky."

Haschwald stared, aware that his mouth was gaping wide even though such an act was definitely out of character for him; but NOBODY in the Vandenreich would dare speak to him like that.

_Obnoxious, arrogant little brat!_

And yet he was laughing. Such an odd, yet pleasant sensation because he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. It was funny because Uryu had no idea that he was in the most dangerous situation he'd ever been in before. And all he cared about were buttons.

"Buttons?" Haschwald gasped.

And it was funny because it was more interesting to have someone speak to you like this. So many tedious years of people grovelling and bowing and cowering away from you in fear…

And even though Haschwald wanted to discipline him and explain why a filthy mixed blood Quincy had no right to talk to him like that he found a completely different set of words emerging from his mouth. Ones that Haschwald had never thought he'd use in a million years. "Adorable. You're adorable."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose. "Goodbye. I'm quite happy being the last Quincy."

"No, really." Haschwald stepped in front of him, using hirenkyaku to make sure he was in front of Uryu in an instant. He smiled as he saw Uryu's eyes widen. He looked like a completely different boy when he gave himself away like that. But even in his surprise, Haschwald could feel Uryu analysing him, trying to work out why his hirenkyaku was so much faster.

_I think I'll like spending time with you._

Haschwald had never been interested in training other Quincy before. Usually they just weren't good enough to hold his attention. But now he could see why Juha Bach had been so determined to pry this boy away from Kurosaki Ichigo.

Indeed, Juha Bach might have laughed too. Perhaps he would have killed him for insolence, but actually Haschwald thought he might have laughed. Juha Bach did not stand defiance. But defiance over buttons was just hysterical.

_You're perfect._

They needed a bit of life in the Vandenreich.

_And coincidently, you will be the leverage we need to draw in Kurosaki Ichigo._

Because these two boys had been bonded back to back for a long time, without ever admitting it to one another. Bonds could be a hindrance. Or they could be used as bait.

"Buttons… They are a pain, aren't they?" said Haschwald. "It took me years to be able to sew them successfully. They add an intricate style to a garment and allow you to use an emblem that is important to you. Like the Quincy cross. And if we all use the same emblem, it gives us a unified feeling. I'll teach you to do them properly and-" Haschwald stumbled a little, forcing his legs to wobble. "Ah… I need to leave now. I've spent too long away…"

Uryu caught his arm.

Or maybe it was Haschwald who'd caught him.

"Are you all right?" Uryu asked, frowning in concern.

"Yes, I will be, Uryu-san."

_Well, Uryu-kun?_

Uryu's eyes darted away from Haschwald's face. He was thinking. Analysing the situation. And here was the most dangerous part. He was a smart boy. Easily capable of working out that he was being tricked.

But he was also trusting. He'd become trusting ever since meeting Ichigo.

_Your downfall._

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

_Listen. Let me lull you. And then let me take you with me before anyone notices that I'm kidnapping you. _

* * *

**The end. This is a short snapshot only so no more updates! We'll find out what really happened in the manga.**

**For those waiting for an update to Autumn Moon, I've not forgotten. IT IS COMING! I've been busy with cosplays for a con next weekend. I'm doing Haschwald, Waka from the video game Okami and Mukuro from Reborn. Anybody in the UK who sees me – come say hi :D**

**Haschwald's outfit was the biggest bitch in the world to make. It almost killed me through stress.**


End file.
